rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge and The Burden
The Badge and The Burden is the ninth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on September 12th, 2013. Summary The morning after their initiation, Weiss wakes up to Ruby blowing a whistle in her ears and finds the others are already dressed in the academy uniforms. Ruby declares as leader that the team's first order of business is to decorate, and as Blake suggests, clean their dorm. Each of them arrange their belongings in the room, doing things such as hanging posters and paintings and storing books. Ruby slashes a curtain with Crescent Rose that they then mend. Soon, they realize that the beds cannot really fit side-by-side in the room with all their stuff. Ruby then proposes a solution: the beds should be redesigned as bunk beds. All except Weiss are in favor of the proposal, outvoting her in the decision. Ruby then states their next order of business is class, prompting Weiss to realize that class is already about to start. They then rush out of the room to their first class, with Team JNPR seeing them leave from across the hall and also realizing they need to get to class. Glynda and Ozpin notice the two teams rushing through the campus. When Team RWBY is in class, they are lectured by the mustachioed, long-winded Professor Peter Port. He lectures about the purpose of the class, how the city of Vale and the other 3 kingdoms provide safe havens from the Grimm, and the purpose of being a Huntsman/Huntress. He then tells a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experiences with the Grimm. During this story, Weiss becomes infuriated as she notices Ruby's inattentive, disrespectful, and rude behavior, including doodling, balancing all her school materials, and picking her nose. As Port asks the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman/Huntress, Weiss raises her hand and says that she possesses these said traits. However, in order to prove this, Peter Port tells her she would soon have to fight a Grimm locked in a cage, as a test. Transcript Characters Trivia *Team JNPR appear to share a room together even though there are two boys and two girls. *Early in the episode, a poster of the "Achieve Men" can be seen on the wall. This is a reference to Rooster Teeth's gaming members called the Achievement Hunters. **This also references Geoff Ramsey's original name for the website which would have been "Achieve Men". [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=14 Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 29:25] **The poster and poses are from the "Boy Band" poster. **Although, there is another poster titled "achieveMEN: UNLOCKED" that has frequently seen as a wallpaper on the Achievement Hunters' monitors. *Among the items Yang is carrying from 0:57-1:04 are items belonging to several other characters, namely Ruby's headphones and dog pillow, Pyrrha's shield Akoúo̱, albiet smaller, Nora's hairbrush, the candles Blake used in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2, Weiss' "Dust For Dummies" pamphlet (and perhaps her Red Forest painting, unconfirmed), and white queen and black knight chess pieces (possibly given to her by her 'friends'). *Among the things that fall out of Blake's suitcase, a Shi-nee Toothpaste container is seen. *The student who shouts "EEEE-YUUP!" in the classroom is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. However, the voice was provided by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] *The line "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man" could be a reference to the unnamed Cabbage Merchant character of the fellow American anime Avatar: The Last Airbender and its successor The Legend of Korra, which premiered its second "Book" the day after this episode's release. *Episode 9 revealed the regular attire of Beacon Academy, in which it is required for the students to wear uniforms. *As the Professor tells his 'story' in the background, there is no actual script for it - it is simply "blah blah blah, blah blah blah (etc.)". *Some viewers have compared the music played as the Professor tells his story to the leitmotif from "Peter and the Wolf", also the story of a boy named Peter who brought a wolf as a prisoner back to his home-town. *The shouted line "Banzai!" followed by Ruby, Blake, and Yang turning at an angle on their hips with their arms held high (followed by a musical "whump" noise) is a reference to Samurai Champloo, when the main characters did the same thing after finding a bag of gold in the river. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1364.png|Rise and shine. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|"We still have to unpack." 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|Banzai! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2763.png|''Ninjas of Love'', looks like we have a closet fan. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|Up for a vote. 1109 The Badge and The Burden_4264.png|Home-made bunk beds. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Classic Cartoons are invading RWBY. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_5239.png|Out for a morning stroll. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_5427.png|Welcome to Grimm studies 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6987.png|"AIIIIYEAAH!" 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7928.png|Ruby's 'informative' notes. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_9315.png|Bringing a caged beast to class. Uh oh... Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1